warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Zealoid Prelate
| faction = Infested | planet = Orokin Derelict | mission = Assassination | weapon = | abilities = | infested = 11,000 | baselevel = | baseexperience = | codex_scans = 3 | mod_drops = | other_drops = Component Table (100%) Blueprint 33.33% Blade 33.33% Subcortex 33.33% Resource Table (5%) Nitain Extract 2.58% Region Resources 97.42% | unprotectedbodyparts = }} The Zealoid Prelate is an Boss introduced during the fifth episode of Nightwave: Series 2 – The Emissary. It wields the Infested Glaive and, upon death, it drops one of the Pathocyst components. How To Access During Nightwave: Series 2 – The Emissary, players must have one Zealot Derelict Code before accessing the assassination node. These could be obtained by completing three Infested Outbreak missions on a single planet where an outbreak is present. By doing this, players would receive one Zealot Emissary Code in their Inbox. Now that the Emissary has come to an end (from onwards), players will need to craft the Orokin Derelict Emissary Assassination key to access the boss fight. The reusable blueprint for the key is purchasable from the Market for . Behavior Aside from the melee weapon, the Prelate has access to multiple abilities. A leaping ground slam allows it to quickly close the distance, while a long-range teleport lets it disengage just as quickly. Further, it may use a fire pulse akin to a -based . An explosive Maggot acts as a delayed-detonation grenade. Strategy Phase 1 In the introductory phase, there are no special mechanics. The Tenno must reduce its health by half to trigger the main phase. Phase 2 After the Prelate's health is reduced to half, it will render itself and every Infested invulnerable, before teleporting further away while regaining all its health. After catching up to the Prelate, a red extermination waypoint will point to a nearby Zealoid Bastion, which are the only units not invulnerable. Once the Bastion is killed, they will drop a lamp containing Arlo's Light marked by a blue waypoint, which strips said invulnerability within its radius. The lamp may be picked up, making the effect mobile at the cost of primary weapon use. The radius of lamplight diminishes with time but can be increased again by killing Infested within it. Should the radius become too low for a certain period of time, the lamp will break and another Bastion will be spawned. When the Prelate has sustained enough damage (around 1/5th of its full health bar), it will force the lamp to break, blinding and knocking down any Tenno close to it, and link to surrounding Infested, rendering them vulnerable and marking them with a red extermination waypoint. After linking for a short amount of time, it will consume them and heal itself, but every enemy killed within this window will slightly damage the Prelate. This cycle repeats until the Prelate is killed. Summary *'Phase 1:' Damage the Zealoid Prelate until half health. *'Phase 2:' *#Seek out Zealoid Bastion and kill it, take its light and bring it back to the Prelate to remove its invulnerability. *#Damage Prelate until it regains invulnerability, destroys the light, and links to all Infested in the room. Kill all linked Infested. *#Repeat until Prelate dies. Note *The red extermination waypoints marking the Zealoid Bastion and linked Infested will disappear when the enemies come within a Tenno's direct line of sight. *The Zealoid Prelate is not affected by farming abilities like ' or 's . Tips *When the Zealoid Prelate takes enough damage and becomes invulnerable, it is recommended to drop the lamp and leave its light radius to avoid getting blinded and knocked down. Trivia *'Zealoid' seems to be a combination of the term zealot and -oid, a suffix meaning "resembling" or "having the likeness". **This probably refers to the fact that Zealoid is a new kind of being with a resemblance to Zealot. *A prelate is a clergyman of high rank and authority; normally a bishop. *The Zealoid Prelate and Zealoid Bastion share the same model. **They also bear a striking resemblance to the Stinger enemies encountered in Digital Extremes's previous successful video game, Dark Sector. *This is the first boss to feature a permanent health bar on the player's HUD. Patch History *Fixed the Zealoid Prelate getting stuck underneath staircases in the Orokin Derelict Emissary Assassinate node. *Missing the handsome Zealoid Prelate calling you beautiful? Find the Orokin Derelict Emissary Assassinate Blueprint (Reusable) in the Market now! *Fixed Nightwave Emissary Assassinate ‘lantern’ illumination FX drastically changing when going through doorways. *Fixed Nightwave Emissary Assassinate ‘lantern’ illumination FX appearing different when on the ground vs being held. *Emissary boss rewards will now only be revealed at the End of Mission screen to prevent aborting the mission if you didn’t receive the part you wanted. *Lowered the Zealoid Prelate and Zealoid Bastion Codex scans from 30 to 3. *Removed Zealoid Prelate and Zealoid Bastion from the Simulacrum due to breaking functionality. *Fixed Zealoid Prelate walking in place if it’s killed without picking up Arlo's Lantern. *Introduced. }} es:Fanático prelado Category:Update 25 Category:Infested Category:Boss Category:Dark Sector Reference Category:Enemies Category:Nightwave